Ohne Dich
by Michi-Gibbs
Summary: Gibbs Gedanken über Kates Tod - KIBBS


Pairing: Kibbs

Genre: General/One shot

Disclaimer: Die Serie NCIS und ihre Charaktere gehören nicht mir. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld und gebe die beiden Charaktere wieder zurück. :-(

Inhalt: Gibbs Gedanken über Kates Tod

Anmerkung: Hatte irgendwie miese Laune. Deshalb ist diese FF, mitten in der Nacht, entstanden.

Ohne dich

Ich habe sie verloren. Habe sie nicht beschützen können. Im Gegenteil. Sie hat mich beschützt und jetzt ist sie tot. Ich bringe anderen Menschen kein Glück. Ich werde vom Pech verfolgt... Erst verlor ich meine Frau und mein Kind, dann hatte ich 3 unglückliche Ehen und nun ist meine 2. große Liebe tot. Warum? Warum Gott tust du mir das an? Was habe ich verbrochen, um solch schlimme Dinge zu verdienen? Sie ist tot und mit ihr ist auch ein Teil von mir gestorben. Sie wusste gar nicht, dass ich sie liebe. Sie wusste es nicht, weil ich zu feige war es ihr zu sagen. Jetzt ist es zu spät. Sie ist gegangen und sie wird nie wiederkommen. Wieso habe ich mich nicht getraut ihr zu sagen, was ich gefühlt habe? Ich war zu feige. Wollte nie wieder eine Frau an mich heranlassen. Doch sie war anders als die anderen Frauen. Sie war nett, attraktiv, witzig, hilfsbereit, verständnisvoll und eine super Agentin. Ich habe sie geliebt und werde es auch weiterhin tun. Ich kann mir ein Leben ohne sie nicht vorstellen. Jeden Morgen wenn ich auf Arbeit kam sah ich zuerst ihr fröhliches Grinsen. Sie hatte immer kleine Grübchen. Und ihre Augen. Sie waren das Fenster zu ihrer Seele. Immer wenn die Gelegenheit da war, sah ich in ihre wunderschönen braunen Augen. Auch berührt habe ich sie so oft es ging. Ich hätte mehr haben können aber mein Stolz hat mich daran gehindert. Viele Nächte lag ich wach und versuchte mir vorzustellen, dass sie neben mir in meinen Armen liegt. Das sie mich ansieht und sagt „Ich liebe dich." und ich hätte darauf geantwortet „Ich liebe dich auch." Doch dazu ist es nie gekommen. Es blieben Fantasien, weil ich zu feige war. Schon als wir uns kennengelernt haben, spürte ich diese Spannung zwischen uns. Schon damals sind wir uns Nahe gekommen. Sie hatte auf mich eingeschlagen und ich hatte sie mit einer starken Umarmung getröstet. Es war der Beginn einer einzigartigen Freundschaft aus der mehr hätte werden können...

Ich halte das Glas in meiner linken Hand. Der Scotch brennt im Hals. Doch das interessiert mich nicht. Mich quält ein anderer Schmerz. Einer den keiner lindern kann. Meine Tränen bahnen sich ihren Weg über mein Gesicht. Ich schäme mich deswegen nicht. Man sollte sich seiner Tränen nicht schämen. Dennoch vermeide ich es in der Öffentlichkeit Gefühle zu zeigen. Die haben in meinem Beruf einfach keinen Platz. Doch für eine Person hatte ich Gefühle. Doch hab ich sie nie zugelassen. Keiner wusste davon.

Und nun sitze ich hier mit dem Drink in der einen und einem Foto von ihr in der anderen Hand und weine. Das Foto hat ein paar Tropfen abbekommen und ist an dieser Stelle schon durchweicht. Doch ihr Gesicht kann ich nach wie vor sehen. Ich sehe ihr Gesicht auch ohne ein Bild. Sie ist in meinem Kopf. Für immer. In Gedanken bin ich bei ihr und werde immer bei ihr sein. Ich hoffe, dass es ihr gut geht, da wo sie jetzt ist. Vielleicht sitzt sie auf einer Wolke bei Gott und beobachtet mich oder sie schläft.

Als ich an den Ort zurückkehrte hatte ich Blumen dabei. Aber nicht irgendwelche Blumen. Es waren Rosen. Rote Rosen. Diese hätte ich ihr auch früher schenken sollen. Als sie noch gelebt hat. Doch jetzt ist es zu spät dafür. Hoffentlich sehe ich sie bald wieder. Ich habe die Hoffnung, dass Gott mich auch zu sich holt und mich nicht in die Hölle schickt. Und dann werde ich sie wiedersehen. Ich werde sie in den Arm nehmen und sie nie wieder loslassen. Ich werde ihr sagen das ich sie liebe und das für immer.

Mein Glas ist leer. Ich sehe auf die Uhr. 5 Uhr, zeigt diese an. Ich beschließe zu duschen und dann auf Arbeit zu fahren. Ja, ich muss auf Arbeit auch wenn es mir schwer fällt. Ich sehe immer nur ihren leeren Schreibtisch. Doch die Arbeit lenkt mich ab. Abends werde ich dann wieder hier sitzen und mir ihr Bild ansehen.

Ich stelle das Glas weg und gebe der Frau auf dem Bild einen Kuss. Dann stelle ich es zurück an seinen Platz. Ich erhebe mich und gehe langsam zur Treppe. Am Fuße der Treppe bleib ich stehen und blicke zurück auf mein Boot. Ich habe endlich einen Namen für dieses.

Ich gehe duschen und frühstücke noch etwas. Nach ca. einer Stunde gehe ich aus dem Haus. Ich bleibe auf dem Rasen stehen, blicke in den Morgenhimmel und flüstere:

„Ich liebe dich, Kate."

The End

© Michi-Gibbs

Über ein Feedback würde ich mich freuen ;)


End file.
